Kiss This
by Sabriel 1013
Summary: Songfic. About a talent show that brings back good and bad memories. Rated M for language, sexual references, mature themes in later chapters.
1. Kiss This

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the song that I used. Unfortunately...-tear-

Hey there, this is my first fic that I've posted. I know it's really OOC, but thats how it's supposed to be. Tell me if there are any grammatical errors, b/c thats one thing I'm not terribly good at. I hope you like this. Hopefully there will be more to come to this story, I just need to find good songs to write to. Likewith this song, I heard it and I just started writing. So let me know if there's anything I can improve on.Enjoy.

Kiss This

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the 1st annual Hogwarts talent show. Our Head boy and Head girl have been planning this evening for several monthes now and I am pleased with the amount of preformances that we have lined up tonight. And now without any more interruptions here is the Head boy, Draco Malfoy," Headmaster McGonnagal said before walking off stage.

The crowd applauded as Draco took the stage. He shot his award winning smile at the crowd. He hated the fact that he had to sing in front of the entire school. But being the head boy it was mandatory. Just as it was for Hermione who was gong to be singing after him. It was all fun and games for the people who had signed up for the talent/karaoke show that he and Hermione had planned. But Hermione had actually given him a good idea of a song to sing a couple ofdays ago when she had broken up with Ron in the middle of the Great Hall, in front of everyone none the less, for cheating on him with a girl from Ravenclaw. Apparently she had caught then fucking each other in an empty class room one night during her patrols. After that everything had changed between them, and his and Harry's sex life had become very active after that.

Flash back

Draco watched the scene as it unfolded in front of him. He already knew what happened since he happened to share living quarters with her and they had come to a truce at the beginning of the year and actually got along now. So he watched with a grin as the Great Hall went quiet when Ron Weasley entered. The rumors had spread quickly and by now every one knew that he had cheated on the 3rd half of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger. Harry, who was sitting by Hermione, nudged her and she looked up and saw Ron coming towards them. Her face darkened and she looked back to the fire whiskey she had disguised as pumpkin juice. One of the many reasons some of the older students loved her. Ron came up behind her. The entire hall had gone silent so they could hear what was going to be said. Even the teachers seemed to be interested in what was going to transpire.

"Hermione, I am so sorry for hurting you. I don't know what came over me. I love you so much and I hope that you can forgive me. I'm so sorry for everything that I've put you through all this time. I want to make it up to you. I hope that we can still be together. I love you Hermione," he said. Draco almost laughed. The least he could do is look sorry for what he had done. Hermione stood up and faced him.

"So I guess you think we're just gonna kiss and makeup don't ya," Hermione said loud enough for the entire hall to hear and in a sarcastic voice that no one had ever heard her use before. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"I don't think so Weasley," she said. Heads were craning do they could see what going on between the two.

"Hermione, listen to me please," Ron pleaded, flushing from embarrassment. Hermione shoved him away from her causing everyone to gasp. Hermione was never one to get violent and when she was it was where no one could see her. But now she was standing in front of the entire hall about to beat her soon to be ex-boyfriends ass.

"No Weasley. YOU listen to ME. We are through," she yelled, as she walked towards him as he backed away from the now aggressive Hermione, "You Can kiss my fucking ass if you think I'm just going to forgive you and jump back into your bloody arms. I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO."

Ron looked around to see if anyone was going to aid him in the onslaught as he was backed against the wall. No one seemed to be coming to his rescue, they all seemed to be to stunned at Hermione Granger cursing, so he tried to reason with her again. But she cut him off again.

"No Ron. This was the last straw. I'm sick and tired of all your whining and bitching. You are going to listen to what I have to say. You are nothing more than an inconsiderate prick. You don't care about anyone but your self. It's always me, me, me. The only time you need me is when it concerns your homework or god forbid something else. You're selfish and you can go fuck a tree for all I fucking care because you're not going to get your nasty, filthy hands on me. So just to make sure you heard me the first time. WE ARE THROUGH," she yelled, pushing him back into the wall before walking away towards Draco, who was now standing by some of his slytherin friends.

"So you're running to Malfoy," Ron yelled. She turned and began towards him again. She shoved him hard against the wall.

"What the fuck do you care. You never did before. I could be fucking Malfoy and it still wouldn't be any of your goddamned business. So stay out of my life Ron. I don't care about you any more. You're nothing more than worthless cock sucking bastard. A fucking cunt that is not worth anybodies time. Go fuck your boyfriend, I know you have one around here somewhere. But I'll be damned if you ever get near me again so you can cheat on me again, and hurt me again, and insult me again, or anything. So you can kiss my ass. Now stay away from me or you will regret it," she yelled in his face before pushing him once more as hard as she could. His head slammed back into the wall and he slid down it. People around her cheered. She turned to Draco and he gulped.

"Draco," she yelled. He faltered before taking a step forward, "MALFOY."

"Yes Hermione," he said picking up his pace. People around them gasped at them when they saw this. Then they noticed the fear in his eyes. Hermione pointed out the doors of the Great Hall.

"Bedroom. Now," she said, and he hurried out not wanting to upset her anymore. People began whispering and then got silent when someone started laughing. They all looked to see Harry laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair.

"Someone's going to be having great sex tonight," Harry said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Harry," they heard someone yell from the door. They turned to see a disheveled and thoroughly kissed Draco. His robes were messed up and his hair was out of place. His eyes were glazed and he had a goofy grin on his face.

"Let me guess," Harry said standing, "She wants us both?"

"Uh huh….," Draco said, obviously not able to make complete sentences. Harry just had a grin on his face.

"We're gonna be sore tomorrow aren't we," Harry asked as he reached Draco. Draco looked at him.

"Uh huh," he replied as the two walked back towards the doors of the great hall. Ron stood and glared at the two.

"Harry what are you doing," Ron yelled. Harry turned to him.

"Sorry man. But I'm not stupid enough to piss Hermione of when it comes to this kind of stuff. She's a regular vixen in bed," Harry said turning to Draco, "Isn't that right Draco?"

"Best I've ever had," Draco said as the two made their exit leaving the entire room in a roar.

"I think there are going to be three students absent from your classes tomorrow," Professor McGonnagal said addressing all of the staff. They all held a knowing look on their faces as they tried not to laugh at the scene before them.

End Flashback

He came back to his senses as the music to the song came on. Harry had been right though. It had been great sex that night. He locked eyes with Hermione as he started singing the lyrics.

_She was a woman on a mission  
Here to drown a man for leavin  
So I set her up again towash him down_

_She had just about succeeded  
When that low down no good cheater  
Good for nothing came struttin' through the crowd _

_Oh he was layin' it on so thick  
He never missed a lick  
Professing his never ending love _

_Oh but I never will forget, when she stood up and said  
Well I guess you think we're just gonna kiss and makeup don't ya  
(That's when she said) _

Hermione lowered her head into her hands as everyone started catcalling. Harry was trying not to laugh. And Ron was sitting in the back of the Great Hall blushing furiously. Hermione looked up with a huge smile on her face.

_Why don't you kiss...kiss this  
And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
Me and You, oh we are through  
And there's only one thing left for you to do  
You just come on over here one last time  
Pucker up and close your eyes, and kiss this...good bye _

She was now holding hands with Harry and blew a kiss to Draco on the stage. Everyone had become adjusted to this odd new trio since the whole 'breakup incident' as it had come to be called. Even though a lot of people hated it. Most people had noticed the changes that had occurred since then. Draco caught the kiss and stuck it in his pocket before he continued with the song.

_Well the next thing I recall  
She had him back against the wall  
Chewing him like a bulldog on a bone  
She was putting him in his place  
And I mean right up in his face  
Draggin' him down a list of done me wrongs _

_It was just about now that the crowd gathered round  
They came to watch him pay for his every sin  
She called him everything under the sun  
And when we thought that she was done  
She ran back and she let him have it again _

_She said...she said _

A spotlight came onto Ron and the entire crowd looked to see who it was on and then broke out into galls of laughter as Ron stood and walked out. They turned back to Draco as he finished the song.

_  
Why don't you kiss...kiss this  
And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
Me and You, oh we are through  
And there's only one thing left for you to do  
You just come on over here one last time  
Pucker up and close your eyes, and kiss this...good bye _

_Kiss this  
And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
Me and You, oh we are through  
And there's only one thing left for you to do  
You just come on over here one last time  
Pucker up and close your eyes, and kiss this...good bye  
Kiss this _

When the song ended, Draco came off the stage and hugged the now laughing Hermione. He whispered something in her ear and she started laughing even harder. She moved to take her place on stage and smiled as everyone sat back down after applauding for Draco.

Hope you like it.Please review if ya feel like it. -MN-


	2. October

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters or anything like that...You should know this by now...

Well here's the second part. I was really at a loss to write. And then I heard this song and it kinda came into place. It's not exactly whatI wanted it to be, but hey. I'm still trying. Well review and sent back tips, b/c we all knowI need them. Thanks and enjoy!

October

Hermione pulled three stools onto the middle of the stage and then went to the side behind the curtain and pulled out two acoustic guitars. She walked to the stool and sat down on the stool in the middle. She looked out to the crowd and smiled. Her eyes locked with Draco's for a moment then moved to Harry's. They both knew the song she was going to sing. They had heard her sing it many times when she was down or they needed her to comfort them. Surprisingly, the two had formed a comfortable friendship once they realized that neither of them wanted to lose Hermione. She had come into the Head common room often to see them deep in conversation. One night though they had both been drinking and talking about their pasts and they both realized that the other didn't have the life the other thought they did. Or the woman that they wanted. Which just so happened to be Hermione. Much to her surprise. Neither of them had known she was in the room listening until she decided to make her entrance known. Hermione smiled at the memory as she looked down at the two people that she loved most at the school.

Flashback

Hermione stormed towards the Head common room after her patrol was over. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. She had been down on the fourth floor when she had heard two students in an empty classroom. She assumed it was just a couple of 3rd year trying to sneak some action away from their class mates. But when she had opened the door she had been shocked to see that it was two 7th years going at it on the desk. But what caught her attention was that it was her boyfriend of almost a year Ron Weasley on top of the 7th year Ravenclaw. She had ran out of the door making sure to slam it on the way out. She finished her rout quickly and now she was on her way to let some steam out. Probably to tell Draco and Harry, if he was still there, what had just happened.

She quickly said the password to the Head common room and stepped in and stopped when she heard Harry and Draco's voices coming from the couch. She held the common room door open so they wouldn't hear it shutting, since they obviously hadn't heard it open. Hermione knew it was bad to listen in on their conversation but Harry and Draco both had been acting odd around her for a while and she really wanted to know why. She also wanted to know why they had both been drink so much recently as well. She remember a couple of weeks ago on Draco's birthday when she had to sneak out to Hogsmeade to drag both Harry and Draco back from the Hogshead pub. Both drunk as shit and close to tears when they saw her.

"So you've finally come to your sense and are going to join the fight against Voldemort," she heard Harry say.

"Yea, I guess I have…. and don't even bother asking why because you already know why," Draco had replied. She heard Harry chuckle.

"Yea…..Hermione does that to people. You know it's kinda funny how we've hated each other for 6 years and then come to find out we're both in love with Hermione. Who happens to want neither of us. It's actually pretty ironic," she heard Harry say. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands hoping it would cover her gasp. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were both in love with her, Hermione Granger. To say that she was surprised would be an understatement…..she was completely stunned. How the hell had she not seen it. Maybe it was because she was always so preoccupied with her 'boyfriend' who had apparently been cheating on her. Hermione chose now to let them know she was back. She slammed the common room door and pretended to be mad as she stormed in. The talking stopped immediately and the two turned to see what was wrong.

"That's it. I've had it. I'm breaking up with Ron. You won't believe what I just saw. I can hardly believe it," Hermione ranted as she tried to make them think she was mad. From what she saw it wouldn't take to much. There were two shot glasses on the coffee table and a half bottle of fire whiskey beside them.

"What happened 'Mione," Harry asked as he and Draco walked around the couch and stood behind her. She turned to hide the smile that came to her face when she heard the nickname that he and Draco had given to her. Now that she thought about it she really wasn't all that upset Ron now that she had found out about Harry and Draco's reason for being weird around her.

"I just saw Ron shagging a 7th year Ravenclaw in an empty classroom," she told them as she turned to them.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Draco said as Harry leaned back on arm of the couch. It looked like he was trying to fight being happy and trying to be angry.

"No I'm not fucking kidding you. But you know what the bad thing is about it Draco? I'm kind of happy about it," Hermione said. She laughed at the looks that they had on their faces.

"Why in the hell are you happy about it 'Mione? I would be pissed," Harry said as he stood back up and perched himself on the back of the couch with Draco. Hermione decided that this would be a good time to surprise them both. She walked around the couch to the coffee table and poured a shot of fire whiskey. She turned to the two who were staring at her like she was crazy. She downed the glass and sat it back down on the table.

"Well, maybe because I've found out that I like 2 other people. I just haven't figured out how to tell them," she said, not missing the look that they shared between them, "Anyways, I'm going to go change you two do the same. It's Saturday tomorrow so Harry you're staying the night. I know Draco has some clothes for you to wear. Be right back."

"Um, ok," Draco said as Hermione turned and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. The two just shrugged as they made their way to change. They went back downstairs and found the common room empty.

"Why does it take girls so long to change," Draco said as he sat on the couch. Harry was still standing when they heard Hermione come back down the stairs. They looked and they both took in a sharp breath. Hermione was wearing a pair or boy shorts with cherries all over them and a red camisole to match. Needles to say this wasn't usually how she dressed around them. She usually wore a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Harry sat down beside Draco and they both exhaled.

"I dunno but I'm glad she took her time," Draco said as she made her way to the couch.

"Does she know something we don't," Harry asked. Draco shook his head as Hermione plopped down between them. She smiled at them both before stretching and leaning back into the cushions of the couch. Draco and Harry both fought the need to groan at the sight of Hermione and they both reached for the shot glasses. Draco poured them each to the brim and they both gulped it down quickly.

"So guys what do you want to do tonight," she asked trying not to laugh at the way they were acting. Then she sighed. She needed to tell them how she felt. Now that she actually knew where she stood with Ron she had realized that these were the two that cared and loved her. These were the people who made her happy in life. She had feelings for them both. So she knew she had to discuss it with them. For the sake of their friendship if nothing else. They were killing themselves because of her, and she couldn't let that happen.

"What do you want to do 'Mione," Draco asked handing her a shot glass. She downed it gave it back to him.

"I want to tell you two something but I'm not sure how you'll take it," she said.

"You're pregnant," Draco said.

"You're a lesbian," Harry added.

"You're both," they said in unison. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"No. I'm in love you guys," she said softly. They both froze.

"Really. That's awesome 'Mione," Harry said forcing a smile. Draco did the same.

"Yea, tell us who the lucky guy is," Draco said. Tears came to Hermione's eyes as she saw the look on their faces. She stood suddenly and they both looked up at her in confusion. She sighed and turned to them.

"I love you guys," she said. They looked up at her and they both smiled slightly.

"We know that already Hermione. Now are you going to tell us who he is," Harry asked.

"I just did," she replied.

"But you just said that you loved us," Draco added.

"I know," she said simply.

"But….," Harry tried to say but Hermione held up her hand.

"Listen. I know it's odd. But the way I felt about Ron was different than this. It was more like a brother. But with you two it's more. I mean when I'm with you two, I feel safe, and loved. And when I think about it I can't separate the love I have for you two. It's the same. And it's not fair for me to chose knowing how close you two are now. I didn't know what it was until recently when I saw how you all were acting towards me. But I can't just sit here and watch you two kill yourselves. It hurts too much. So I'm being honest with you. I love you both. I just thought you ought to know," Hermione said looking at the ground blushing.

"We love you too Hermione," Draco said.

"More than you'll ever know," Harry said as they both stood. They both wrapped her up in a hug and the three of them stood there for a moment. Draco looked at Harry then smirked. Hermione saw this and backed up.

"What," she asked cautiously.

"So 'Mione. Who gets you first," Draco asked. Hermione looked stunned for a moment. Then her lips turned into a smirk that rivaled Draco's.

"Oh, you can flip a coin for that privilege," she said and shot up the stair to her bedroom. The two men looked at each other and raced up after her. Luckily the Head dorms weren't any where near the others because they would have been kept up all night by the moans and screams of pleasure that came from Hermione's room that night.

End Flashback

"Draco, Harry, would you two come up here please," she asked quietly. They stood from their seats and jumped up on the stage and sat on either side of her. She gave them both a guitar and she sat back down. The music started and the two men picked up the tune on the guitars.

_I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again.  
_

Hermione placed a hand on both of their knees as the chorus began and first looked at Draco. He looked up and locked eyes with her. The both smiled slightly as they sang the chorus together. Hermione squeezed his knee then looked to Harry, who was also singing. His brilliant green eyes locking with her golden hazel eyes. She then squeezed Harry's knee before looking back to the crowd.

_My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love._

The crowd of students and teachers sat transfixed at the scene before them. No one had really believe that there was any feeling besides lust in the new trio but the performance they were witnessing now proved them all wrong. The love in the trio's eyes was evidence enough. _  
_  
_I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry. _

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

Ginny smiled at the scene before her. She knew how much they loved each other. And to be quite honest she was jealous of it. As were most of the crowd as they saw the feelings between the three come out and pretty much slap them in the face. Love was a rare thing in the world they lived in today.

_  
Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again. _

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love,  
My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

The crowd stood and applauded as the song ended. The three hugged and took the stools and guitars to the edge of the stage so the next performance could be held. The two men locked hands with Hermione and made their way off the stage and into the applauding crowd. _  
_

I hope you liked it. I know it's odd but this whole story is really just off the top of my head. And i have no idea where it's going. Thanks again.

-M-


End file.
